


Phone Calls and Confessions

by SeraphOfTheGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it ends well i swear, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Phone Calls, Slight bit of angst, kageyama is a jealous mf, kenhina brotp, oikawa senpai giving advice, relationships, seriously, that damn cockblocking phone, volleydorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheGay/pseuds/SeraphOfTheGay
Summary: Kageyama Tobio fell in love with Hinata Shouyou the way someone would fall asleep: slowly and then all at once. After months of harboring his feelings, he finally decided do something about them.
That is, until a simple phone call becomes his enemy, jinxing his chances of giving Hinata the perfect confession.





	

****Kageyama Tobio sat down quite impatiently on the edge of the bed, with his knees slightly shaking in anticipation, or maybe fear.

He was over at Hinata’s house, waiting for him to come out of the shower. The two of them had just returned from practice a couple of minutes ago, and Hinata’s mother insisted that Kageyama came over for dinner. 

Kageyama had no idea how she knew exactly what he liked –– pork curry with an egg on top. He thought it was pure coincidence, but maybe there was something else behind it? He didn’t really know.

Kageyama shook his head to clear his thoughts. Okay, now wasn’t the time to think of food. He had something else on his mind, something really important. Something that was making him all nervous in the first place, despite how much he disliked feeling this way. 

Before volleyball practice, Kageyama had taken a short, secret trip to Seijoh. It was unplanned, but he didn’t have another choice, or maybe he just couldn’t think of anything else in that spur of a moment. All of his team members were busy, and Kageyama couldn’t wait for them to be, well, not busy. Also, he knew that if he told them, they wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret, and that wouldn’t end well no matter how he looked at it. So he did the first thing his mind told him: visit his former senpai at Aoba Johsai High School. 

Oikawa Tooru, despite his flirtatious nature, was actually a very deep, emotional person. He understood a lot of people and how they worked very well, which was one reason why he was such an amazing setter in the first place. Knowing all of this, Kageyama went straight to him for advice, no matter the consequences.

He was about to reconsider his decision, because as expected, he was greeted with, “Nope, stupid! Stupid! You’re an idiot!” 

Kageyama didn’t let that stop him. The determination in his eyes flickered like that of a thousand flames, and he wasn’t going to leave without getting what he wanted.

After quite a bit of bickering and persuasion, and with stepping out of his comfort zone, Kageyama managed to get advice for something he needed help with the most: confessing. 

_Just be direct,_  Oikawa had said. _Tell him how you feel without holding back. You know, Tobio-chan, you don’t have to be so nervous. With the way shrimpy’s been looking at you, I’m sure he feels the same._

Kageyama wasn’t so sure of that last part, but after a little mental debate, he decided on taking his advice, and decided to tell Hinata. Tonight. He knew it may have been a bit too sudden, but he had the perfect opportunity and wasn’t going to let it pass by. 

Which is why he was so jittery, and he thought if his legs shook any faster they’d come right off. Was it even the right decision to do it at this point? What if he messed up? What if he said something he didn’t mean to? What if Hinata was creeped out by what he had to say?!

His streaming line of panicked thoughts was interrupted when the bathroom door burst open. Hinata walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and Kageyama nearly passed out.

“Kageyama?” Hinata said, turning towards him. A smile spread across his cute little face. “Oh good, you’re still here!”

Kageyama shook his head quickly, fixing his expression. “H-Hinata.” He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. “You took forever, idiot!”

Hinata tilted his head sideways, and the droplets of water dripping from his hair flowed down smoothly, falling onto the floor in rhythmic beats. Kageyama could practically feel his cheeks heating up immediately as Hinata spoke. “Oh, s-sorry to keep you waiting! Is everything, uh, okay?”

Kageyama nodded, almost too quickly to the point where he felt a little dizzy. He didn’t want to hold off on the confession any longer; he had the energy now so he might as well just get it off his chest. “Hinata, there’s something I need to tell you!”

Hinata was slightly startled; he took a step back, shrinking. “A-Aahh! What did I do?!”

Kageyama frowned. “It’s not like that, dumbass!” he yelled, stepping forward. Almost like they were connected like a machine, Hinata stepped back each time Kageyama stepped forward, causing Kageyama to grow frustrated. “Stop moving away. I need to talk to you!”

“About what?” Hinata said weakly, gripping the towel around his waist. “C-can’t it wait ‘till after I get dressed?”

“It’s…really important…” Kageyama choked out. He wondered why he was having such a hard time forming coherent sentences. Sure, confessions were a big deal, but he didn’t think it’d be _this_  hard. Maybe he really was rushing things, but he and Hinata had known each other for long enough, right? Now Kageyama was overthinking things and it only made his mood worsen. 

“Oh,” was all Hinata said, and his expression suddenly became hard and serious. “What is it?”

“Damn it…” Kageyama mumbled to himself. _Why does he have to be like that?_  He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Hinata, listen, I–”

He was interrupted by a loud shrill emanating throughout the room. Kageyama glanced around in confusion, trying to find the source as he cursed under his breath.

“Oh, that’s my cellphone. Sorry, Kageyama…” Hinata looked a bit anxious, and Kageyama only noticed it for a second. “So, what were you saying?”

“I was–” Kageyama began once more, but the sound interrupted him again.

“Just ignore it!” Hinata said, glancing at the phone and then back at Kageyama. “Come on, tell me! Is it a deep dark secret?!”

“Not exactly but–”

Again, the sound was too loud for him to think. 

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Kageyama yelled, “I can’t say it over that damn thing interrupting me!”

“I told you to ignore it!” Hinata exclaimed, adjusting his towel. “Come on Kageyama, don’t keep me waiting!”

“Hinata, just answer the phone!” Kageyama said back, letting out a frustrated sigh. He’d rather wait to say it than have it get messed up a stupid cellphone. The confession, Kageyama thought, had to be perfect; if it wasn’t going to go the way he wanted it to, then he wouldn’t say it at all.

“But you’re–” Hinata started, and Kageyama could tell he felt slightly guilty. No, no, no, that’s not what he wanted…–

“ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE YOU ASS!” Kageyama yelled, cutting Hinata along with own thoughts off, and Hinata flinched, quickly saluting before he ran to his desk and grabbed the phone.

Kageyama, to say the least, really disliked the way Hinata’s eyes lit up and sparkled as he shouted a name that wasn’t his own. The admiration in his tone made the pit of his stomach ache. 

“Kenma!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping around as he held the phone to his ear. “What’s up?!”

Kageyama watched from behind, the frown on his face not even showing the slightest bit of positive change. It only worsened, along with Kageyama’s mood, as Hinata resumed his conversation with Nekoma’s setter.

It seemed as if Hinata had completely forgotten about Kageyama in that moment. He flew past Kageyama in a blur and landed on his bed, talking in a cheery manner with a bright smile on his face.

The smile that Kageyama loved so dearly, the smile that Kageyama thought would be reserved just for him.

But that was a selfish desire, was it not? To have Hinata’s smile all to himself? 

Kageyama shook his head as he quickly grew irritated and turned away. Maybe not watching it would help, but then something caught his attention and made his heart stop for a second.

Hinata was stuttering, sounding like he was all nervous and embarrassed, and without even knowing the real reason why, Kageyama’s heart sank.

His curiosity got the best of him, and as the famous saying goes, he really did wish curiosity would kill the cat. As in, Kageyama wished something would happen to Kenma, because what he saw made him regret ever agreeing to come to Hinata’s house in the first place. 

Because on Hinata’s delicate cheeks, there was a bright red blush, one that he loved seeing, but only when it was displayed around himself. Seeing Hinata blush like that, especially with someone else, well, it made Kageyama angrier than ever.

With a frustrated growl, Kageyama spun on his heel, facing the bedroom door. “Hinata, I’m leaving,” he said as calmly as he could, but he could taste the bitterness in his own voice. It stung like acid and made his insides burn.

“Kageyama, no, wait!” Hinata shouted suddenly, hopping off the bed and nearly tripping over his own feet. “Sorry, Kenma, I gotta go! W-wish me luck,” he said into the phone before shutting it off.

_Wish you luck for what?_  Kageyama thought. _Oh, and about time you notice me, asshole._

Why was he so mad? So upset over just a phone call?

The reason was obvious. Ever since he had joined Karasuno, Kageyama had been harboring feelings for his partner. 

He sure didn’t think that his patience before telling him would only lead to this.

Kageyama frowned, vexation seeping into his veins. Seriously? He did all of this, and Hinata liked someone else? What a waste... 

He was just about to leave, but was stopped by Hinata himself. 

“I-I need to tell you something…” Hinata said, his cheeks flushed red. It surprised Kageyama only for a second before his expression returned to its deadpanned state.

Kageyama didn’t even bother caring anymore. He already knew what he was going to say. ‘ _I like Kenma.’_ The words made his chest burn, and for a second he thought that it might close on itself and stop him from breathing.

“I..I like…” Hinata started.

_Might as well live through the pain…_ Kageyama sighed, but he could feel the own pain and betrayal in his heart.

“I like you!” he blurted out. 

“Yeah, I know–” Kageyama began, and then froze. “W-wait a second, did you say me?!” His heart, which he thought had stopped a while ago, began beating faster. _No way, he’s joking, right?!_

Hinata stayed silent, which actually surprised Kageyama. Hinata being quiet? Totally unlike him.

“Did I hear that right?! You said...you said you liked me?” Kageyama stared at Hinata in astonishment, as if what he had just said was something only seen in his dreams.

Hinata didn’t say anything; he just nodded, his entire face now burning a bright red. 

Kageyama was almost left speechless himself. “But I thought...you...” He stopped himself, shaking his head. No, he wasn’t going to make this hard.  “Hinata, that’s...that’s what I wanted to tell you earlier...”

Hinata looked up at him, and his eyes gave off the impression of him shouting, ‘seriously?!’

Kageyama understood that and nodded, now blushing. All of this was happening so suddenly and out of nowhere, he almost didn’t know how to handle it.

“I...I’ve always liked you, Kageyama,” was all Hinata said after the silence. 

Kageyama slowly nodded, trying to process the information. He watched the way Hinata nervously grabbed the edge of his towel and spun the few stray strands around his finger. “Hinata you dumbass, go get dressed first! Then we’ll talk about it later! Don’t make this embarassing for me!”

“Huh?!” Hinata shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. “Don’t blame this on me, bakageyama!”

“Shut up and go get dressed, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted in return. 

The two of them glared at each other for a while until Hinata’s mom shouted up at them. 

“Boys! Are you alright?”

Kageyama and Hinata froze, their bodies tensing before slowly relaxing again. They exchanged a glance, looking at each other with soft, gentle looks. The two of them smiled at each other, unable to help themselves.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” they said in unison. “Everything is just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if it felt a bit rushed! i just wanted to write this up for someone who requested it :) i hope it didn't suck too bad


End file.
